The Summer Daughter
by littlemisssunshine711
Summary: this is actually not just an iron fey series fanfic, it actually has some percy jackson comming into it. there is a war going on between the fey and greek gods, a girl, born from both sides, seems to be caught in the midst of it. R and R please read :


**Prologue**

The world consists of three realms.

The Nevernever, a place for faerie tales. It is ruled by King Oberon and Queen Mab; the two rival each other, dividing the Nevernever into two parts, the Unseelie Court, which is in Tir Na Nog, and the Seelie Court, which is in Arcadia. The Unseelie Court is ruled by Mab, the cruelest woman alive, also known as a female dog, it is also known as the Winter Court. The Seelie Court is ruled by King Oberon and Queen Titania, the Summer Court. The rest of Nevernever is filled with deadly fey, faeries, goblins, and Cait Sith, waiting to pounce on you when least expected.

Olympus, ruled by the twelve Olympians high up above the Empire State Building. They also have a camp called Camp Half-Blood, for the Gods half mortal children. The Camp is located on Long Island Sound, the only place left that is safe for the Demi-Gods.

The Mortal World, perfectly harmless and safe, unless you have 'The Sight', the ability to see the different realms, and the creatures in them.

That puts you in some serious crap my friend.

Just like me.

Chapter 1

The Forest of Hands and Teeth

"Hey, Em." My best friend, Robbie Goodfell, grinned at me, "You look great."

"Thanks." I grinned as we walked down the steps and down the path to Rob's car, a sleek black BMW, "Not so bad yourself."

"Why, thank you," He took a hold of my hand and led me to the passenger door where he opened it and I got in. He got in on the other side, "You ready to party, P.E?"

Ah, P.E. My nickname from Robbie, it stood for Princess Emily. It gets annoying but now I'm used to it. "Hell yes."

"Just don't get drunk, Princess. That would mean I had to bring you home to some very mad parents."

"Too late." I joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He laughed, pushing his long strawberry hair out of his eyes. He cruised onto the highway, heading towards the woods.

"That dress…" He began.

"Too sexy?" I asked.

It was a mini black dress that clung to my slim figure perfectly, making me look older than sixteen. "Hot." He sniffed.

I laughed and hit his arm, "Shut up."

"Just saying." He sighed, "You'll be lucky if you don't get laid."

"Robbie!" I exclaimed, "OH. MY. GOD. EWWWW!"

"What? It's true." Putting one hand up in defense to shield himself from my smacks.

I heaved a sigh, "I know."

He chuckled. I turned my gaze out the window. Robbie's hand found mine; he entwined my fingers in his and gave my hand a light squeeze, "Just be careful, 'kay?"

"I will, Dad. I promise." I said, laughing a bit. I looked at him, taking in his long shaggy hair, elfish features, and emerald green eyes.

"Good." His expression went soft for a moment, then back to the grinning one I knew, "I can't believe we're going to the party of the year!"

"I know!" I practically squealed.

We pulled of the highway and eventually came onto a dark, gravel road. We came closer to the 'secret party' ad parked on the side of the road close to the trees, where many other cars were parked.

"Remember the drill, P.E.?" He asked.

I nodded, "It's the party of the year, you need to have a date or else you can't come, and if you do, you look like a loser. You're my "fake" date and therefore, I, Emily, will not look like a loser."

Robbie grinned, "That's my girl."

We got out of the car and he slipped an arm around my waist, towering over me with a total height of 6'2.

We walked through the woods, following the loud pumping of the music.

"Here we are." Robbie grinned. We came into a large clearing. There were teenagers everywhere. They were dancing, groping, making out, and doing a bunch of other things that I gawked at and felt slightly nauseated.

"Don't stare, Princess. Tsk tsk, it's rude." Robbie scoffed, and then pulled me onto the dance floor. Everyone had a date, it was nuts. I'm glad I came with Rob, I thought.

"Shake that!" Boomed the song Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO, "Everyday I'm shuffling."

Don't get me wrong, I'm not that bad of a dancer, but compared to some of these people I recognized from my classes-I sucked, period.

Someone slapped my butt and I turned around, completely startled. I came face to face with Tyler Panes. He was the high school Jock, really hot, and he was grinning at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, c'mon, Princess lets go somewhere else." Robbie snaked his arm around my shoulders and we ventured off the dance floor. I took a seat at a table to be greeted by Arianna from homeroom, Robbie and I took the last two seats.

"Hey!" She said, smiling cheerfully. Ryan, Viler sat next to me, Robbie on my other side, the Arianna, Luke and Daniela.

"Hey you guys look great!" I said as Robbie said a quiet hello and looked more interested in the trees than socializing.

"Thanks! You too! I absolutely LOVE the dress!" Daniela said, she was a brunette with blue eyes; she was average with a summer dress on that was purple.

Luke muttered something to Daniela and they got up and moved onto the dance floor as a slow song started. Arianna and Ryan got up and went too.

"Emily?" Robbie asked me, finally using my full name in a matter of weeks.

"Mmmhmm?" I asked.

"Would you like to dance…with me?" He asked, coughing in the middle.

I nodded and we got up, he took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. He stopped and I twined my arms around his neck, his own landing softly around my waist, leaving us inches apart.

Night was coming; the sun had disappeared behind the trees. There were gas lamps everywhere, providing heat from the sudden chill. I was glad I was dancing with Robbie; he was his own personal heater.

He sensed that I was shivering and tightened his arms around my waist, drawing me to his chest. I sighed and leaned my head on his chest.

"Emily, I..." Robbie was cut of by a blood curling scream. The music cut off, and everyone stopped dancing, trying to decipher where the scream had come from. It came again, louder and closer this time, making my stomach clench in fear, something was wrong…really wrong.

Robbie took my hand and we were suddenly running, deep into the woods, the trees were thick and spiraled up into the sky, blocking out the moon and stars and making everything black and eerie, it was scary quiet.

"Robbie! Where are you taking me?" I whispered loudly. He kept on running and eventually swooped me up and into his arms, deciding I was too slow for him in heels.

"EMILY HALE." A voice boomed somewhere behind us, "YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CANT HIDE."

Robbie ran faster, swearing colorfully under his breath. We came onto the street, right in front of the car and he fumbled with his keys before unlocking it and throwing me into the passenger seat. He hopped right over the hood, James Bond style and got in the drivers seat and doing a definitely illegal u-turn before speeding down the street. Something roared, loud and creepy, coming not far from behind us.

"What's going on?" I asked, voice trembling madly.

"I should have known they would show up! Crap, crap, crap!" He exclaimed.

"Who? Who showed up? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I looked out the back window and spotted a bulking figure chasing after us; it was black and…had THREE heads.

"It's a hydra, listen, once we get to your house we go in, run as fast as you can, don't stop. Go to Evan's room and go into the closet I'll be right behind you." He explained rapidly. He turned down the street, still speeding and pulled onto my driveway. We threw ourselves out of the car, the Hydra coming down the street.

Robbie grabbed my hand and we ran swiftly up the steps and into the house, which was eerily quiet. My parents probably took Evan to the movies, I thought as we raced up the staircase, the roaring getting louder and louder and even angrier.

If Tina and Dad had gone out with Evan, why was the door unlocked?

My thoughts vanished as a large boom echoed throughout the house, then shrieking laughter.

"I CAN SMELL YOU." It sang as we plummeted into Evans room. I slammed the door shut.

"Get in the closet, Princess." Robbie said. I didn't have a choice. We ran into the closet, everything went white.

The black.


End file.
